The present invention relates to devices for launching and delivering subcaliber projectiles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a frangible, non-petalling sabot, for use with experimental anti-armor penetrators.
A sabot is used to propel a subcaliber projectile at high velocity from a gun barrel. Conventional sabots may be provided with a cup-like recess for the projectile (push-launch), or with circumferential grooves to mate with corresponding projections on the projectile (traction-launch). Both types are cut longitudinally into four petals which separate from the projectile shortly after exiting the muzzle. Aerodynamic scoops are typically machined into the front of the sabot to induce sabot petal discard in air.
In an experiment, the multi-petal sabot and penetrator leave the muzzle of the gun, at which time the sabot petals open along pre-formed sections and begin to rotate away from the penetrator because of aerodynamic forces acting upon the petals. This releases the penetrator and permits it to continue towards the target without the sabot. In order for the penetrator to achieve proper flight behavior, it must be aerodynamically stable (i.e. it must not tumble during flight). At some point before impact, the penetrator flies through an opening in a steel plate, referred to as a sabot stripper plate, and proceeds toward the target. The sabot petals impact the periphery of the sabot stripper plate after discard. Petal impact with the stripper plate usually results in appreciable damage to the sabot stripper plate, which must be replaced periodically. In addition, the discard event may affect the flight of the penetrator, particularly when a non-symmetric petal-discard motion is induced. This, in turn, can lead to the penetrator impacting the target with a tipped attitude, resulting in decreased penetrator performance.
A thin sheet of cardboard which has a electrically conductive etching on it serves as a projectile enunciator. This sheet, sometimes referred to as a break screen, is placed between the sabot stripper plate and the target. The sheet is used to complete an electrical circuit, which when broken by penetrator impact triggers the penetrator image forming instrumentation.